The Problem With Twins
by SORASOYA
Summary: The Elders were much of a problem themselves already, but now with a strange appearance of twins? Trust me, it's going to be much of a bigger problem. YAOI. IchijoOC, KanameOC


**The Problem With Twins  
Chapter 1 - Enter: Setsuna and Kazuki**

**Disclaimer: If you see any possibilities of a character that is in this fic and in real life, I'm sure it's just your imagination running wild. That Reminiscent Sky nor blackbloodxxx has no relationships to Vampire Knight nor Matsuri Hino. What we are writing is purely fandom and we only hope you enjoy it. Even though we do not own Vampire Knight, I'm sure you know that we do own the plot and the OCs that appear in the fic. Thank you! XD**

* * *

Figures shifted to their respective seats. Some lit up the surrounding unlit candles, illuminating the pitch-black room. One of the Elders, Ichio spoke.

"Kaname… He's getting out of hand. We need someone to monitor on their plans and report to us regularly," Ichio stated. "My grandson, Ichijo has politely refused the offer."

"So, simply put, you want another candidate," a male with slick silver hair and cool blue eyes said.

"Yes, Shirabuki Riku," Ichio replied bluntly. "Would you like to volunteer any?"

Riku snickered. "From our family?" Ichio nodded. "Sure. I know Sara would decline though. I have thought of the perfect candidates."

"Candidates?"

"Yes. I have brought them along with a thought that you might come out with such a request," Riku replied. "Enter, the children of Mamiko and Kazuma."

Two children stepped in. One was a female with snowy white mid-waist length hair and crimson red eyes. Her eyes had an unusual tinge of silver. The other was a male with black hair and the same crimson red orbs.

"So, we had to do the job anyway. Shirabuki Setsuna..." The girl trailed off with a yawn. A grin crept up the boy's face.

"And Shirabuki Kazki have arrived," Kazuki continued.

* * *

"Yūki!"

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair turned back. It was her father, Chairman Cross, chasing after her.

"Is there anything wrong, Chairman?" Yūki asked, slightly worried.

"I forgot to tell you that there are two new Night Class members. They are Ikubari Setsuna and Ikubari Kazuki respectively. They should be coming soon," Cross stated. Yūki nodded in understanding.

"So, we're going to pick them up?" Zero asked before Yūki could speak. Chairman Cross and Yūki almost got a heart attack; Zero appeared out of nowhere.

"Yup! You can wait for them at the entrance now!"

* * *

"Are we arriving yet, Nii-san? I'm sleepy," Setsuna complained as the car they were seated in jerked uncontrollably.

"It should be soon. Sleep if you want to. I'll just have to wake you up when we're reaching," Kazuki replied, biting off a piece of his chocolate bar. Setsuna nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Soon, the car arrived at the gate of the academy. Kazuki shook Setsuna awake. Setsuna rubbed her eyes, blinking sleepily.

"So, we're arrived?" Setsuna asked. Kazuki nodded with an enthusiastic grin.

"Let's go!~"

* * *

"They have arrived."

Yūki pointed to the incoming car. Zero nodded. Then, the door opened to reveal Setsuna and Kazuki.

"Ah... The Sun... So bright..." Kazuki complained. Setsuna nodded in agreement before closing her eyes. Noticing thier actions, Yūki delivered a black umbrella to them. Kazuki opened the umbrella.

"Thank you. I presume you must be the Guardians of the Academy," Setsuna asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes! I'm Cross Yūki and this is my partner, Kiryū Zero," Yūki chirped.

"I'm Ikubari Kazuki and this is my younger twin sister, Ikubari Setsuna!" Kazuki grinned and pointed to the girl next to him. Apparently, Setsuna had fallen asleep. "Hey, you're not sleeping, are you?"

No reply. Kazuki shook her hard before Setsuna rubbed her eyes and woke up. "Yeah? What do you want, idiotic nii-san?"

"How did you do that?! Fall asleep standing up?" Yūki was shocked, no doubt. Zero sighed. He felt like a decoration in the background, absolutely extra.

"Erm... I have no idea..." Setsuna responded, scratching the back of her head. Zero decided to take the initiative to speak, instead of being the background.

"Enough chit-chat. We have to bring them to the dormitory," Zero said, interrupting Setsuna and Yūki's conversation.

* * *

"This is your dormitory, The Moon Dormitory," Zero said after giving them a map of the campus site. "Never ever enter the Sun Dormitory."

Zero glared at the two. Setsuna murmured, "Sure, whatever."

Kazuki nodded in unison, obviously bored. Yūki announced, "I'll call the assistant dorm leader, Zero!"

"Assistant dorm leader?" Kazuki arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. His name is Ichijo Takuma. The dorm leader is that beast, Kuran Kaname," Zero replied nonchalantly. Setsuna mentally raised an eyebrow, but kept it covered under her sleepy-head facade.

"Oh," she muttered. "I'm bored. I need some sleep."

"Same here," Kazuki said with a sigh. Just then, Ichijo appeared at the stairs along with Yūki. Setsuna felt her heart skip a beat. Her heart raced. She felt a strange attraction towards the man by the staircase - a guy she had never met before.

"Hello there. You must be the new students, Ikubari Setsuna and Ikubari Kazuki. I'm the assistant dorm leader, Ichijo Takuma. Pleased to meet you," Ichijo said with a smile. They shook hands with each other.

"H... Hello. P... Pleased to meet you..." Setsuna said, slightly stuttering with a slight blush. She attempted to hide them with her bangs, but Kazuki managed to see her blush. He started to grin like a mutt.

"Hi! I'm Kazuki! Nice to meet ya!" Kazuki chirped. "Heh. Setsuna blushed!"

Setsuna flushed red. "No, I did not! I did not blush, nii-san!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

Ichijo laughed at the bickering twins. Kaname appeared by the staircase, yawning. "What's with the ruckus, Ichijo?"

"Oh, nothing much. We have two new students, Kaname. Ikubari Setsuna and Ikubari Kazuki respectively," Ichijo reported. Setsuna and Kazuki stopped their squabble, upon noticing Kaname's presene. Yūki and Zero excused themselves.

"Good day. I see you are the new students. I'm Kuran Kaname, the head of the dormitory," Kaname said. They shook hands. Somehow, to Setsuna, shaking hands with him felt like shaking hands with a demonic beast. As for Kazuki, it felt like shaking hands with God, himself.

Ichijo interrupted. "I'll bring you to your rooms now."

Setsuna and Kazuki nodded, with a slight hint of cheerfulness as Kaname returned to his room.

* * *

"Your room is just next to mine. So, feel free to contact me if you have any enquiries or questions," Ichijo said with a smile. They had stopped at the end of the almost never-ending corridor, in front of a wooden room. "You don't mind sharing a room with each other, don't you?"

Setsuna nodded. "When are classes starting?" Kazuki asked inquisitively.

"Around seven. Take a break. It's noon now. We will be hosting a welcome part tonight. You may wear casual clothes to the party. There is no school today, therefore, you may sleep until five. I'll bring you for a tour of the school," Ichijo replied.

"Thanks. May I know where our luggage is?" Setsuna asked. Ichijo put his finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"It should be in your room," Ichijo responded.

* * *

**(Time skip to half an hour before the party)**

"Nii-san, is this outfit okay?" Setsuna asked her twin brother. She was clad in a black long sleeved blouse lined with ruffles, ruffles and more ruffles. She had on a tartan mini skirt and black knee-length boots.

"Yeah, sure," Kazuki replied as he glanced at her from his bar of chocolate. He was busy admiring it. Setsuna nodded. She grabbed a formal black dress shirt and denim jeans from the luggage before tossing it at Kazuki's face. Kazuki caught the outfit.

"Get dressed, idiotic nii-san of mine!" Setsuna shouted. Kazuki sighed and nodded, surrending to his twin sister. He headed to the washroom, with the clothes in his hands. Just at that very precise moment, Ichijo knocked on the door. Setsuna opened the door.

"You're the only one here? Where's Kazuki?" Ichijo asked as he noticed the yawning Setsuna.

"He's getting dressed," Setsuna opened her eyes fully to look at Ichijo. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and white dress shirt. After a few seconds, Kazuki opened the bathroom door, dressed formally. He lightened up at the sight of Ichijo.

"You're here! We can leave for the party now, right?"

* * *

"The Ikubaris have arrived!"

Kazuki, Setsuna and Ichijo made their way into the garden part. Hushed whispers followed their entrance. Ichijo nudged them to introduce themselves. Setsuna and Kazuki nodded, approaching several students, shaking their hands and introducing themselves. When Kazuki shook hands with Kain, Aido snorted.

"What's the big deal with those lower class vampires?"

Kazuki smirked to himself. Setsuna bounced to her brother, whispering, "Nii-san, he is Aido Hanabusa, a troublemaker. He's the one who saw Shizuka-sama getting killed. Just ignore him and steer clear from trouble."

Kazuki nodded in agreement before leaving with Setsuna, heading for the other vampires.

* * *

Kaname signalled for the twins to sit with him. The duo walked towards him, settling down on a spot of the sofa.

"I haven't actually introudced the two of you to the whole Night Class, yet. But I'll do so later. So... How do you find the Night Class?" Kaname asked, trying to know the twins better.

"I love it," Setsuna replied. Kazuki nudged at her.

"You sound really sarcastic." Setsuna rolled her eyes as Kaname smiled at them.

"Let's cut the cake!" Ichijo called out to the rest. Setsuna and Kazuki raised their heads to look at Ichijo.

"What cake?" Setsuna inquired.

"I like cake..." muttered Kazuki as if in a trance. "What flavour is the cake?"

"Sticky, sweet chocolate."

Kazuki's eyes qidened, hinting gluttony. He licked his tongue in satisfaction. As he was about to run to the love of his life, Setsuna hauled him away. "Get a grip, nii-san!"

Kazuki pouted. "Let go of me first!"

Setsuna released her iron-like grip on him as Kazuki dropped to the ground. The twins headed for the gigantic six-tier chocolate cake.

"Mmmm..."

As they were handed a slice of cake each, Setsuna caught sight of Ichijo and Kaname lingering at a corner of the garden, as if discussing something.

"Nii-san, Kuran and Ichijo are..." Setsuna pointed at the duo.

"Yeah. Let's check things out."

* * *

**Sky (That Reminiscent Sky): Thank you for reading the first chapter of Kuro-chan (blackbloodxxx) and my second joint fic. We hope you'll enjoy this very strange adventure of ours! You're also looking at a hopeful minimal of two thousand words each chapter! This chapter was proudly brought to you by the both of us. Can the ending be classified as a cliffhanger? Perhaps. Okay, I'll stop blabbering now and now, it's Kuro-chan's turn to talk!**

**Kuro-chan (blackbloodxxx): Finally, my turn to talk. Anyway, just a piece of information, Setsuna was created by Sky while Kuro-chan was created by me. Please R&R! Flames are unaccepted and constructive criticisms are wanted. ;p**


End file.
